Entrevista com os Personagens
by Tsuque Higurashi
Summary: Vocês jah devem ter lido uma entrevista que as ficwirtter fazem com o minna “pessoal” do Inuyasha, neh? Agora é minha vez de me divertir com eles!MUAHUAHUAUHAUAUAHAU! RumikoSama você tah na mira também dessa entrevista.MUAHUAHAUAUUA [Completa]


**Entrevista com os Personagens **

**Vocês jah devem ter lido uma entrevista que as ficwirtter fazem com o minna "pessoal" do Inuyasha, neh?**

**Pois é sobre isso que toh aqui...Agora é minha vez de me divertir com eles! **

**HUAHUAHUAUHAUAUAHAU! Rumiko-Sama você tah na mira também dessa entrevista. HUAHUAHAUAUUA o que nos respondera? **

**Nessa fic vou tah fazendo minha personagem "Tsuque" MAS não é a "Tsuque Higurashi" que todos estão acostumados é a "Tsuque Hina" (controlada) vocês vão entender . **

"**fala" – fala de Nina no microfone embutido na orelha de Tsu**

**Mirai: relacionado com o tempo**

**Doushite: Porque?**

**Zutto: sempre**

**Hie: não**

**Hai: Sim (não é inglês) **

**OOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO**

**O cenário era assim: Duas cadeiras uma pra Tsuque "no caso eu" é outra pro convidado. O papel de parede "que sempre trocam" tava com o nome do Inuyasha e uma espada atrás. Uma mesa separando as duas cadeiras com dois copos de água "e um comprimido escondido na roupa da Tsuque, na hora do desespero diante do convidado." **

**- Ohayoo gozaimasu minna! Estamos com o programa "Entrevista com os personagens"! **

**INTERVALO**

**- fala serio! Mal falei e jah foi pro intervalo? Ninguém merece! **

**EM 5,4,3,2,1... NO AR**

**- Estamos de volta! **

"**desse intervalo ridículo" **

**- Agora vamos saber algumas coisinhas sobre os personagens queridos de tantos e odiados de poucos. – Ela fala irônica, levando uma bronca da diretora Nina silenciosamente**

**Todos os que iam ser entrevistado estavam nos bastidores olhando a mais importante apresentadora de Tokyo. Lah estava o pessoal e a Miko Nina chan como vice-diretora. **

**- O primeiro a ser entrevistado será... – da o som que ele usa da espada – Inuyasha! – ela suspira "Por que ainda falo? Ninguém ouviu minha voz pelos gritos" Daí jobu Inuyasha?**

**- Hai! – ele fala emburrado**

**Ela pousa uma das mãos na mesa e a cabeça na mesma indicando cansaço **

"**Olhe a postura diante da câmera Tsu"**

**- Vai a merda! – cochicha para Nina, no entanto Inuyasha pensa que é pra ele **

**- NANI? – Inuyasha se exalta pelo o que ouviu indo em direção a garota – Você vai morrer imbecil!**

**- Imbecil é a mãe! De preferência á sua! – Tsu se levanta ficando de frente pra ele mas continua com o tom de voz baixo**

**Meche o cabelo com a ponta dos dedos, enquanto milhares de funcionários vinham tirar ele e lah. **

**- Continuando o programa... **

"**Tsu o Miroku e a Sango não puderam vir, pula pra Kagome" **

**- Bem...vamos apresentar Kagume com "o"!**

**Outra vez os gritos! E mais um suspiro.**

**- Tsuque-Sama! Zutto quis vim aqui! – Kagume com "o" pegou as mãos dela com os olhos brilhantes**

**- Sim sim! Vamos as perguntas logo! – ela fala sem animo nenhum**

"**TSU!"**

**- Claro ! **

**- Aff...felicidade demais para uma soh garota – ela cochicha desprezivelmente sendo ouvida por Naraku e Sesshoumaru - Qual é a sua relação com o Inuyasha?**

"**Que escroto, todos jah sabemos disso"**

**- Fazer o que?**

**- Err...amigável, soh! – Kagume com "o" fala visivelmente ruborizada e encabulada**

**- Sei! – Tsu ria da ingenuidade da garota**

**INTERVALO**

**- Intervalo, intervalo uma ova! – Tsuque ia em direção a sua diretora Nina – Nina! Nina**

**- Hai - - Que foi Tsu-chan? Devo comentar que você tah com muita folga mocinha! Alem de xingar o Inuyasha e de chamar a dona Kagome de Kagume com "o"**

**- Rsrsrs! Gomen! O Kagume com "o" tirei ele do Di-kun um amigo meu**

**- Amigo? Toh sabendo!**

**- Já ne Nina! – Tsuque sai dali antes de mais perguntas vinda da mesma**

**- Espera! O que você queria falar? **

**- Se vai ter mais intervalos, argh a cada cinco segundos é um!**

**- Não se preocupe Tsu-chan não vai ter mas intervalos**

**- Ainda bem! – Tsu se senta em seu lugar esperando o diretor falar**

**EM 5,4,3,2,1... NO AR**

**- Finalmente vamos continuar a falar sem intervalos comerciais! – Todos gritam animados – Agora vamos chamar o adorado Sesshoumaru! – Mais gritarias**

**Ele vai para o palco ignorando a todos.**

**- Isso ai Seisshy! – algumas garotas suspiram, outras desmaiavam**

**- Be...b... – Tsuque não consegue falar, toma seu comprimido e continua a falar – QUIETOS! – ou a gritar...todos pararam na hora, nenhum pio se ouvia **

"**Agora pegou pesado, em?"**

**- Bem como você agüenta a besta do seu meio-irmão?**

**OOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO**

**- Desgraçada! Vou matar aquela cretina! FDP... – Inuyasha tava com camisas de forças trancado dentro do camarim, vendo tudo o que acontecia por uma televisão de plasma que tinha lah dentro – Me tirem daqui seus viados! – Gritou para a segurança que forçava a porta pra ele não conseguir arrombar – Tenho que acabar com a raça dela! Eu não sou besta! EU NÃO SOU BESTA!**

**OOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO**

**- EU NÃO SOU BESTA! **

**- "Ops! Ele escutou! Agora você tah ferrada Tsu-chan!"**

**E então? – Não se importou com os gritos e continuou com a entrevista **

**- Praticamente tento não me encontrar com ele. – Sesshoumaru falava seco – Soh que o paspalho corre até mim pensando que vai me matar. Hum! Ele e soh um hanyou fraco**

**- FRACO E VOCÊ SUA ANTA! NÃO SE LEMBRA QUE QUASE TE MATEI DAQUELA VEZ?**

**- Vamos chamar...Kikyou!**

**- Uhhhh! Sai fora! – o publico quase acerta uma melancia na cabeça dela **

**- Não esquenta não! Resposta rápida e clara, você aceitaria a relação de Kagome e Inuyasha? **

**- Hie! – Kikyou fala desgostosa**

**- Doushite? O que vale não é ter a minna que você gosta feliz? – Tsuque deixa ela encabulada **

**- Err...hie? – ela fica triste – Não sei te responder essa pergunta**

**- Daí jobu! Vai lah...Kouga sua vez!**

**- Ohayoou minna! – Kouga solta vários beijos para o publico **

**- KOUGA!**

**Ayame aparece derepente invadindo o estúdio. Kouga se esconde atrás de Tsuque que se levanta ficando no meio dos dois.**

**- Senhorita Ayame! Decidiu participar do programa? – Nina aparece tentando esfriar Ayame que parecia que ia matar alguém **

**- HIE! Vim levar o Kouga! – ela puxa o braço dele**

**- Mas eu quero aparecer na televisão! – ele faz manha se segurando na Tsuque que faz ele ser puxado por Ayame – Hie! Tsuque-Sama eu não quero ir!**

**- Gomen mas eu não sou ninguém para proibir o namoro de vocês! Cuidem das suas vidas! Jane! – ela da um aceno pros dois saindo do palco**

**- Espere Kouga! – Ginta e (eskeci o outro)**

"**Menos dois!"**

**- Menos três! – Tsu mexe no fone – o próximo!**

"**Tsu! Não vou avisar mais, o diretor não tah muito satisfeito com suas atitudes"**

**- Quem me obrigou a aceitar essa cambada que não sabe se comportar diante de uma câmera foi ele. – ela cochicha recebendo logo em seguida Rin**

**- oioioioioioioioioi! – Rin fala sorridente sentando num pulo na cadeira – Tudo bem moça bonita, elegante fofa! Da um sorriso bemmmmmmmmm grande pra mimmmmm!**

**- Ela não cala boca não? – Tsu cochicha mas uma vez pegando os comprimidos – Piralha...que dizer pequena mostrenga – fala a ultima palavra em cochicho, levando um olhar "pena de morte" de Sesshoumaru **

**- Haihaihaihaihai!**

**Suspiro.**

**- O que você vai fazer quando crescer – a apresentadora falou no sentido de trabalho**

**- Vou me casar com o Sesshoumaru-Sama! – Ela fica vermelha e todos vem o próprio ficar ruborizado com a mente da pequena**

**- Tah legal! – Ela fala incrédula – Naraku!**

**Naraku chega imponente, ninguém da platéia faz nada. **

**- Bela jovem! Não gostaria de se juntar a mim para dominar o mundo? – ele fala diabolicamente**

**- Hie! – Ela fala secamente – Jah está de bom agrado aqui mesmo, arigatou mesmo assim!**

**- huhuhuhu! Gostei de você!**

**- Pena eu não! Vo... – e interrompida por Nina**

"**Ai,ai! Miga vou ligar pra funerária, a qualquer momento você vai se morta por algum deles!" **

**- Você não se cansa de ficar fugindo dos inimigos não? Não serio, você vacila muito, foge de todo mundo e fica fazendo armadilhas ridículas! Você sabe muito bem que no final vai perder mesmo!**

" **Moshi moshi? Eu queria marcar o enterro de uma amiga minha que vai morrer hoje"**

"_**Nani?" **_

"**Você tah vendo "Entrevistas com os personagens?"**

"_**Ahh! Então sua amiga e a senhorita Tsuque-Sama?"**_

"**Hai"**

"_**Nem precisava ligar, jah estamos preparando tudo...Coitada! Vai morrer tão dolorosamente"**_

"**Pois é! Coitada!"**

**Naraku cerra os dentes.**

**- Não fujo de ninguém soh não quero morrer tão facilmente! – Ele levanta **

**- Então está admitindo que e fraco? Hum! Sabia você e um mero hanyou! - Ela também se levanta botando as mãos na cintura e dando um sorriso cínico**

**- Vadia! – Ele a levanta pela garganta cravando suas garras no pescoço da garota**

**- Desliguem a câmera!**

**Todos vieram para resgatar Tsuque**

**OOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO**

**- HUAAUHAHUAHUAUHAHUAHUA! BEM FEITO MIMADA! – Inuyasha se divertia com aquilo**

**Na hora todas as luzes se apagaram.**

**- O que aconteceu? – ele não enxergava nada, derepente um mostro de duas cabeças sem um braço invadiu o camarim dele -HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...**

**As luzes se acenderam.**

**- MUHUAHUAHUAAHUHAUAUHAU! **

**OOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO**

**- Ai minha cabeça! – Tsuque acordou depois do estrondo que ouviu como todos ali presentes – Cadê o hanyou frangote?**

**- Tsuque você tah bem? – Todos perguntam**

**- Hai!**

"**Podemos continuar o programa como se nada tivesse acontecido?"**

**- Claro!**

**O minna arrumou tudo e...**

**EM 5,4,3,2,1... NO AR**

**- Gomen minna pelo transtorno! Um dos convidados quis me matar e tal...Aquele frangote do Naraku desapareceu, assim dissendo que ele tem medo de morrer por isso arma tantas armadilhas, mudando de assunto...**

"**O.O Hie! Não acredito que ela falou isso!" **

**- Agora a esperada, popularíssima e a mais respeitada de Tokyou...RUMIKO TAGAHASHI!**

"**Pelo menos ela sabe se comportar!"**

**- Hai!**

**- Ola Tsuque Hina! Daí jobu? – Rumiko fala se sentando comportadamente**

**- Hai e você? – Tsuque ri serenamente para ela diferente de como tratou os outros**

**- Bem, Arigatou gozaimashu!**

**- Porque você criou personagens tão...tão – ela tentava se expressar**

**- Tão perigosos, mal educados e com perfil fora de patrão de um verdadeiro herói?**

**- Hai!**

**- Como posso explicar? – ela botou a mão no queixo – Conhece personagens como super-homem? – Tsu balançou a cabeça de modo afirmativo – Então...jah estamos cansados de ver super heróis que sempre vencem e são bobos quando não estão transformados. **

"**Isso eu concordo" **

**- Por isso eu mudei os perfis, como também a manganká de Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Nessa hora Inuyasha invade o estúdio. **

"**Outro! Seguranças se ele fizer algo prendam o de novo" **

**- "Não entendo o porque do Naraku ter me libertado, ia matar aquela humana mas a conversa tah interresante" – Ele ficou quieto**

**- Entendo! – ela sorriu graciosamente – Jah sabe como vai terminar o manga? Tinham me falado que você não acabava ele porque estava em duvida de com quem o Inuyasha ia ficar.**

**- Qual era as possibilidades disso ser real? – Rumiko cruzou as pernas olhando intensamente para a garota ou mulher na sua frente seriamente**

**- O obvio era ele ficar com a Kagome, mas não esquecemos nosso primeiro amor que no caso seria Kikyou, porem parece que a Kikyou vai morrer, Inuyasha ficaria muito machucado com isso e Kagome não gostaria de velo sofrer.**

**Todos ficaram calados.**

**- Kagome ou o próprio Inuyaha não agüentaria e ia se matar. – ela suspirou – Kagome pode morrer, Inuyasha, e Kikyou. Todos tem a possibilidade de morrerem no final. Todos poderiam ficar presos dentro da Shikou, poderiam libertar a Midoriko de dentro dela e acabar com tudo. Todos viverem como era a 50 anos atrás. Na sei ao certo mas tem varias possibilidades do manga acabar. **

**- Esta certa sobre isso, tem vários finais...finais felizes, alegres, decepcionantes, tristes e trágicos. Jah tenho mais ou menos um final para ele mas por enquanto não posso dizer nada. **

**- Arigatou gozaimashu – Tsuque se curva para ela e olha para a câmera – Por hoje é soh, um programa com todos os personagens de Inuyasha junto com nossa companheira Rumiko – Sensei! Kissus no kokoro! **

**FIM**

**OOoOOoOOoOO**

**Falas usadas:**

**- huhuhuhu! Gostei de você!**

**- Pena eu não! **

**(não acredito que eu escrevi isso! O.O)**

**Musicas usadas para me expirar:**

**(Kagome and inuyasha) **

**(Tema do episodio 24 – Adeus minha querida Kikyou)**

**Me expirei demais com os falas da Rumiko-Sama O.O não sabia que eu tinha tantos finais do manga na minha cabeça. **

**BUAAAAAAAA**

**Queria fazer uma fic soh de comedia e acabei com ela desse drama todo do final. Acho que deveria ficar soh na parte de Mirmo Zibang mesmo. **

**Toh pensando em uma fic romântica e dramática(que e minha especialidade)**

**Entre a Tsu (eu) e o Na-kun, nyahhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Aqui tah quente ou e soh impressão minha?**

**Já ne minna! **

**Miko Nina Chan: **_**" Alo? Cancelem o enterro..."**_

" _**Nhá... Q pena xD"**_

" _**Han!!?? Tsuque! Você mudou de emprego, é?"**_

" _**Não!! Muhaha"**_

" _**Pegadona xD"**_


End file.
